Back Against The Wall
by kybookworm85
Summary: Shade an initiate at Dauntless has a problem, her leader Eric, everything about him annoys her, even the shape of his head annoys her. He thinks he can run over everyone, will she prove to him that he can't or will she end with her 'back against the wall?
**This is my first Eric fanfiction, I made it a one-shot because a. the idea wouldn't leave me alone and b. I don't know that much about the Divergent book (only have seen the movies). So I hope you enjoy it, please favorite, follow, comment or private message me. I'm open to positive feedback. Enjoy!**

 **PS I don't own Divergent or any of it's amazing characters, the only thing I own is my OC...but a girl can dream about owning Jai/Eric**

* * *

I slammed my fists against the punching bag, my fury fueling my rage. I hated him...he is so condescending. I growled then kicked the bag it swayed back and forth under the attack.

" _You're wasting my time...Initiate" Eric spits the last part out_

" _Really? I thought I was sitting here knitting" I gritted my teeth and I tried again to throw the knife, it barely nicked the wood. I groaned in frustration._

" _Watch that mouth of yours..." he growled at me_

" _Why are you going to watch it for me?" I scoffed throwing my hand back to threw the knife before I could release the knife my wrist was caught in an iron grip. I glared into Eric's eyes, they burned right through me._

" _You don't want me to do that" he sneered before tightening his grip causing me to drop the knife._

" _You can't do that" I stood my nose touching his_

" _I...can...do..._ _ **WHATEVER**_ _..._ _ **I**_ _..._ _ **WANT**_ _" he screamed causing spit to fly in my face, I wiped it off_

My aching knuckles brought me to the present. He can't do whatever he wants. I take a deep breath and head to the bathroom to wash the blood off my busted knuckles, I winced and I heard chuckling coming from behind me. I know that chuckle anywhere. I turned to see Eric leaning against the bathroom wall, his arms crossed in front of him, his biceps practically ripping the sleeves. A cocky smirk on his face.

"What's the matter Initiate?" he mocked with fake sympathy  
"Nothin a bottle of Jack couldn't handle" I muttered before shoving past him barely moving him.

"No alcohol against rules" he pouted for a moment before smirking

"Yeah, well it seems to me that...rules are just suggestions" I practice kicking the bag before I was whipped around to face an amused yet angry Eric

"You will abide by the rules..." he warned

"What like you?" I sneered before he slapped me so hard I feel to the floor. I chuckled darkly tonguing my lip.  
"I told you to watch your mouth" he placed his arms behind his back

"Yeah you did" I nodded slowly and chuckled  
"You should be up in the dorms...Candor" he sneered my factions name

"Yeah, but who would be here to annoy you" I batted my eyelashes

"If your not out of here by the time I count to 10-" he began

"Enough of your empty threats ERIC" I screamed walking up to him and slapping him.

He stared at me with such hatred I burst out laughing.

"Wait..are you speechless?" I taunted further

"You're dead" he muttered before grabbing me and hauling me over his shoulder and marching out of the training room. I screamed and clawed at shoulders.

"What'd you do this time Shade?" one asked me  
"I guess it's just my sparkling personality" I yelled before pounding his back, I hear the sound of rushing water and knew we were going. He sat me roughly down with a growl.

"Name one reason I shouldn't throw you off right now" He snarled

"Because...you'd be lonely" I joke bitterly

"Oh please...every girl here would throw you off themselves just have one night with...this" he motioned to his body with a smug expression

I laughed  
"You know some people would say you're over compensating" I replied as I held my pinky up and scratched my cheek.

"That's it..." he lunged for me as I sprint down the hall. I feel him hot on my tracks. I remember the day of my choosing ceremony...

" _I'll be glad to be rid of you" my father sneered from the door as I dressed to get ready for Choosing Day._

" _Same goes for you old man" I hiss back at him, I slipped my white fitted t-shirt over my plain black jeans, my black blazer and slipped my ballet flats on my feet. Putting my waist length brown hair in a half up style_

" _You're weak...just like your mother" he spat as I walked past him, I smacked him in the face to which his response was to smack me back  
"Don't let her name every fall from your lips" I warned him_

" _It's your fault," he said his voice bitter  
I blinked away tears, I wasn't going to let him see me crack.  
"Have fun" I sneered with a smile before leaving my house_

My back hitting the solid wall brought me out of my thoughts, I stared into his bright gray eyes a fire behind them, it took my breath away. I was 5'7 so it wasn't that much of a height different. I was 120 pounds of curvy flesh, he was straight sinew and muscle carved from a stone. I must have been caught checking him out as I heard a dark chuckle.

"It's so obvious" he whispered  
"What's so obvious?" I asked genuinely confused  
"You want me" he purrs  
"What makes you think that?" I asked annoyed  
"Your body betrays you" he tilts his head to whisper in my ear, I smirked inwardly deciding to use this to my advantage. I pulled his body flush to mine, I could feel him aroused as his hips restlessly brush again mine.  
"Does it?" I whispered before bringing his face towards mine. I looked up through my eyelashes and slowly sensually lick my lips, his eyes following the path. I felt his breath quicken as it fans my face.

I lean up and part my lips, he parts his lips and goes to close the gap, my teeth swiftly capture his bottom lip and bit it not hard but hard enough. He groaned and pushed his hips further into me grinding seeking to find some relief for his need. I chuckle darkly before I bring my knee up to his groin to which he cursed and stumbled back.

"What was our first lesson?" I said wiping my mouth  
"Oh yes...never show weakness" I giggled before waggling my fingers at him over my shoulders and begin to walk back towards the chasm. I had to pat myself on the back for that. In the middle of gloating, I felt two arms shoot around my waist and throw me in the air sending me over the bridge.

Adrenaline kicked in and I grabbed the of the bridge with a shout.

"I knew I should've just ended you" Eric mutters.

I quickly thought of my options, I could chance to survive a fall, but that would put me behind in training.

"I tell you what...you hang there until I say and I'll forget about the whole thing," he said putting his arms behind his back.

I shook my head and began to swing legs side to side trying to gather momentum if I was going to die it would be for lack of trying. I caught my leg on the side of the bridge and stood before Eric. He looked thoroughly impressed.

"Come with me" he gruffly said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, his hand like a vise.

I looked at the back of his head, even the shape of his head irritated me. Everything about him was annoying, the way he ate his cake, the way his muscles flexed under his shirt while lifting weights, well when he did wear a shirt. He definitely didn't mind being eye candy. In fact, I think he get's off on it. I chuckle. He was hot no woman could deny that I had often caught myself staring at the lines of his torso, his full lips, wondered what they tasted like, probably dauntless cake, how can a man that looks like him eat the way he does? Jingling brought me out of my appreciation.

"Get in there" Eric pointed to an apartment I assumed to be his.  
"No" I crossed my arms.  
"I...did not...stutter" he clenched his teeth  
I shook my head again only to have his hand reach out and grab the back of my neck and practically throw me in as he slammed and locked the door. He tore off his jacket and kicked his boots in different directions.

He's apartment was the standard leader apartment, it was cold like him. I noticed I was still in my black leggings and black sports bra, black training shoes. My once long hair was now shoulder length and in a ponytail on top of my head. I kicked off my training shoes in frustration

Eric walked right past me and went to his bar jerked out a bottle of Jack and one glass. He fills it and gulps it down.

"Why do you defy me?" he asked after a moment of silence  
"Why do you keep making me do things I don't want to do?" I uttered back

"I'm a leader...it's my job," he said proudly

"Yeah, not much of a job" I taunted

For the second time that day I found my back against the wall and Eric's body presses against mine. His hand possessively on my neck just resting there.

"It's only a matter of time..." he said looking at me thoughtfully

"Before what?" I asked him

"You break..." Eric whispers coldly

I suddenly found a burst of energy and fought him, elbowing him in the face, he growls and slams me down on the floor, I go for his eyes but he grabs my arms and pins them above me, I wrapped my legs around him trying to roll us over. My chest heaves as well as his. His chest rubs against my sports bra cause my nipples to harden. I bite my lip, this is not turning me on..that's definitely not happening right now.

Once again I felt him pressing against my center. I grab his shirt and rip apart buttons flying everywhere, he throws it away. I leaned up to take his lower lip in my mouth and nibble a little before scoring his chest with my fingernails. Something between a growl and purr come from him. I feel him grind his hips into mine. Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I make another attempt to roll us over and he lets me.

Now I'm on top of him he sets up and jerks my hair free of the tie, massages my scalp and bites at my neck, I felt my hips roll of their own accord earning me a growl in response. I felt Eric grip my sports bra and rip away my body giving me a warning before taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking and biting. I grab his head and scratch at his scalp his hips buck up against mine in response.

Eric quickly pulls away stands and pulls me up and picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as he carries me to his bedroom and throws me on the bed. He grips the waistband my leggings and panties together and rids me of them. I'm now naked before him.

Eric sweeps his eyes all over my body, hunger and lust feeling his gaze. He slips off his jeans, I see him pressing through his boxers, I had to see for myself I crawled over, I lightly ran my palm over and felt it twitch he grabbed my hand and press a kiss to my wrist before pushing me to bed, and ridding himself of the boxers.

He began to nibble my ear lobe. I felt him hard and ready and I couldn't wait to for him to get in me

"Eric..." I told him  
"Yes?" He purrs  
"Get inside me...NOW" I snarl he answers back with his own and he thrusts inside of me.

We both groan as he starts thrusting hard into me, I had only been with one guy before and that was just to get my virginity out of the way. Eric was bigger than him, more skilled and yet I felt like I was made for him, he brought his thumb and played with the little bundle of nerves and I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head, I clawed at his back, biting his shoulder to relief the tension.

"ERIC" I scream and felt myself orgasm, my back arched as it ripped through me, my heart pounded in my chest.

"SHADE" he groaned low as he met his own orgasm, giving a few thrusts as he rode it out.

He collapsed on top of me, sweat covered both out bodies.

Eric rolled us over and pulled the sheet over out naked bodies, bringing my limp body to his chest arm secured around my waist. I just yawned sleepily.

"You know...this doesn't mean I like you" I mutter and I felt him press a kiss to my forehead

" No...it doesn't, it means you're _MINE_ " he whispered in my ear

I wanted to smack him but couldn't find the energy to. I'll let him win... _ **THIS TIME...**_


End file.
